


Eternity

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Vampire Chronicles [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Romance, Vampirism, trans Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: The vampire movies really don't hold up the way they used to.





	Eternity

“You know these movies aren’t even remotely enjoyable now that I’m a vampire.” Ed complained as he continued to watch the movie that played on the TV Lee had set up on an old night stand from the local flea market.

She pressed a kiss against the side of her boyfriend’s head, she couldn’t help but chuckle at his frustration. His brow was furrowed, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he continued to glare at the TV.

“Churches, he can’t even walk into a church without smoking it’s totally ridiculous.” He continued to complain.

Lee looked at the TV, watched as the movie vampire hissed and ran out of the church and back into the cover of night. She had to admit the clichés were funny, she wanted to poke fun at the fact the movie vampires always dressed like mall goths until she reminded herself of her own wardrobe choices in the last twenty years.

“It’s a movie baby.” She reminded him, she placed a hand against his cheek gently turning his head until he was facing her.

His features relaxed when his focus was on her instead of the movie.

“I used to love these movies when I was a kid, I never knew it could be real.”

“Technically it isn’t, we aren’t anything like the vampires in pop culture.” She reminded him.

He laughed and looked away. “I spent days holed up in abandoned buildings scared of the sun and religious symbolism until you told me what being a vampire actually means.” 

She smiled fondly. “I remember, it was pretty adorable if I’m being honest….Though it would be nice if we really could go out in the sun, I miss the beach.” 

She could just barely remember the beach, remember the feeling of the sun on her skin and the warm wind blowing through her hair. Visiting the beach at night was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to bathing in the sunlight and feeling human, feeling normal.

He kissed her cheek drawing her back to the present. “Maybe one day they’ll figure out a cure for us.”

She wanted to tell him that that day would likely never come. Most people didn’t know they were a thing that existed while others wanted to take them away from normal society, but she didn’t want to dash his hopes that someday they could be okay again. She knew he wanted normalcy, as much as he seemed to enjoy killing and having a reason for it, he seemed to want a normal life more than anything else. 

Screaming from the TV caught their attention, they turned their heads to watch as a woman in the movie was being dragged into the shadows and attacked by the stereotypical vampire. Lee touched against the side of her own neck, she vaguely recalled being turned, infected. It had been so long ago, she just remembered waking up in the river three miles away from her family’s home, and the way the sun caused blisters to break out on her skin.

“I’m actually pretty thankful that we don’t need blood to live.” Ed commented.

Lee smiled, “Me too, Id’ go crazy if I couldn’t eat food anymore.”

She laid back on the bed, Ed joined her a moment later curled up against her side, his attention fully on her and the movie long forgotten. She looked over at him, noticed the way he stared at her like she amazed him. She knew he wasn’t the first person in her life to look at her in such a way, but for once she felt certain that just maybe he wouldn’t turn on her, that he wouldn’t die. He wouldn’t hunt her like Jim had and he wouldn’t be killed by a group of hunters like Barbara had been. 

He placed a hand against her stomach touching along the area of exposed skin from where her shirt rode up. She closed her eyes enjoying his touch, she focused on him and the present moment. She wanted the memorize everything from the stale stench of their living space above the fight club, the smell of the incense that burned nearby to cover up the stench of booze and oil from down below, the sound of the cheap horror film playing, and eventually the overwhelming welcoming musky scent of his cologne and the body wash he bought. She opened her eyes to see him straddling her lap, his face close to her own. She reached up plucking his glasses from his face and gently setting them to the side, when he kissed her she decided to remember the feeling of his full lips against hers, how they were chapped and the way he kissed her so very gently as if he was always scared he could harm her.

She hooked a leg over his back and pulled him down against her until his slender frame was flush against her, she could feel the heat of his body and the feeling of hands touching her. The pads of his fingers were rough and calloused, he touched her as if he were memorizing her the way she memorized him.

“I love you” he whispered against her lips, the words resonated deeply.

She felt it, saw it in his eyes that he loved her, that he was hers as much as she was his. 

She wanted to promise him forever instead of just right now, they had a good run so far. Five years together, five years and so far nothing had come between them. She felt just maybe she could promise him forever unless he ever grew tired of her, in that case she’d let him leave, she’d move states or countries again just to move on to the next chapter in her story, but she felt that wouldn’t happen.

The way he kissed along her neck and trailed his tongue along her collar bones, the possessive way fingers dug into her hips leaving bruises that would last a few days before fading into memory told her that he wanted her forever just as she wanted him and she was willing to give that to him. She was his and he was hers.


End file.
